1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to the placement of fixtures, such as the car call station or panel, in an elevator car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,691 recognizes the problem of the car call panel in an elevator cab being extremely inaccessible for some passengers, such as the handicapped in general, and more specifically to passengers with limited reaching ability, such as a passenger in a wheelchair. The '691 patent suggests that lowering the car call panel is not a satisfactory solution because it is then difficult for the lower buttons to be seen and reached by the average passenger, especially in a crowded car. The '691 patent discloses orienting the car call buttons on a plane which is at an angle to the vertical inner front wall of the cab.